Hospital Emergency Codes/Travel in Time/Outdoor Campers
Hospital Emergency Codes/Travel in Time/Outdoor Campers is the second episode of Season 1. Plot Fabian Fox in: Hospital Emergency Codes The segment begins when Fabian Fox and Fabricio Fox is waiting for his mom's health at the hospital, when they enter at the door. Fabian is worried about his mom (Fatima) who suffers from a headache. Then Rafael and Pablo called Fabian to hang out in the hospital. When Fabian and his friends hang out at the hospital, to serve a dish at the guests' cafeteria, seeing the portraits, buy a rose to Cindy like a gift and hang out the seaside at the hospital's backyard. As Fabian was still worried about his mom's health. At the waiter's relaxing room, Fabian decides watching TV for 14 days, next day, Fabian is seeing his mom's health at her room, the doctor notices that Fabian's mom have diverse examinations for 14 days. Fabian and his friends hang out the hospital every day until day 14. At day 13 in night, Fabian is about to sleeping and watching TV. After waiting for the health done, Fabian is now happy when his mom is fine and a happy ending for the Fox family. The episode concludes when Fabian, Fabricio, Fatima and his friends are in the TV studio, Fabian gives Cindy the rose as a gift and they are going to a place for a date. Mampato in: Travel in Time Fabian Fox in: Outdoor Campers The segment begins when Fabian is in a bus to travelling at the outdoor to have picnic, doing many activities and explore different places. When the bus stopped, he is checking what things he got. He goes to a picnic and Cindy comes to give him a kiss, when a army of ants are planning to steal Fabian's food, so Fabian gots a flyswatter to squash the ants and Fabian starts to eat. Then Pablo appears to give Fabian outdoor sports, begin to freestyle running from the Araucarian forest to the lakeside, then a free fall where Fabian cannot be hurt, the kayaks where Fabian rows and avoid piranhas that eat foxes, a BMX racing where Fabian rides a BMX against Pablo and finally the most difficult sport ever, climbing on the Andes mountain. He did it at reaching the top of the Andes mountain. In the path, Fabian explores the national park to take pictures of the animals, prohibit the other people to throw garbage or burning the trees to illegal ways, use his inflatable chair to falling free in a fall like a log flume ride, hiking to the Torres del Paine National Park, relaxing and watching the lakeside from the lake. At the outdoor camping ends, the driver calls Fabian to bring back to home and he returns to home, The episode concludes when Fabian is in the TV studio, with Fabian finally said the audience to protect the forests and the species in danger. Voice Cast Main Cast Secondary Cast Guest Cast Gallery Title Cards Screenshots Character Designs Trivia * Travel in Time is the first segment of the show based on a comic book. * In Outdoor Campers, Fabian Fox's outdoor equipment are referenced, included: ** A National Geographic backpack ** A Star Wars-themed tent ** A inflatable chair ** A portable girll ** A Cristián de la Fuente-branded cologne ** A MP3 ** Picnic food *** Fruits *** Coca-Cola bottle *** Lay's chips bag *** Chicken meat *** Pawpsicles *** Bimbo sandwich breads. * In Hospital Emergency Codes, some 20th Century Fox characters appeared as cameos in the pictures. * The bus where Fabian goes to outdoors is a Pullman Bus. * A footage from the Chilean live-action/animated series Experimento Wayapolis (which the Jun-Hi segments came from) appear when Fabian changes the TV channels. * At Fabian's mom in bed, she watches Teletrece in a Samsung Smart TV. * The Zootopia-imported pawpsicles where Fabian bring is a reference to Zootopia. * The Cristián de la Fuente cologne is a reference to Cristián de la Fuente, who portrayed Felipe Fernandez in Fabian Fox Havoc! * On Mampato's laptop, a fictional website named "La Sabiduria Chilena" had many referenced ads: ** AFP Capital ** Ripley ** Movistar ** VTR ** Eddu te Ayuda (Falabella) ** Copec ** Bilz y Pap ** Paris * This is the first episode where Fabian's parents appeared and named Fabricio Fox (the dad) and Fatima Fox (the mom). ** Asides of that, Farrah Morrison is also named Fatima in the original dub of Hostal Morrison, which also is a segment in the show.